The subject compound is disclosed along with the production method thereof in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2002-53555), and has an inhibitory activity against TNF-α (tumor necrosis factor α) formation. Accordingly, it is suggested that the subject compound may be a therapeutic agent for autoimmune disease, such as chronic rheumatoid arthritis, allergy and diabetes (JP-A-2002-53555).
The subject compound has an angiogenesis inhibitory activity, and it is suggested that the compound may be a therapeutic agent for diabetic retinopathy, retinopathy of prematurity, macular degeneration, neovascular glaucoma, retinal vein occlusion, retinal artery occlusion, pterygium, rubeosis, corneal vascularization and the like (JP-A-2003-226686). Furthermore, it is suggested that the subject compound may be a therapeutic agent for osteoporosis, osteoarthrosis, respiratory disease, skin disease, neurodegenerative disease and the like (JP-A-2005-336173, JP-A-2005-336174, JP-A-2006-117654, JP-A-2006-117653 and JP-A-2006-143707). As described above, the subject compound is clinically very useful compound.
On the other hand, the subject compound is low in intestinal absorption on oral administration, and there are some cases where sufficient drug efficacy may not be obtained by oral administration. However, there has been no report investigating a pharmaceutical formulation that improves the intestinal absorption of the subject compound, and it has completely not been apparent as to which composition improves the intestinal absorption of the subject compound.